DDA Wednesday Joust
The Double Dragon Academy Wednesday Joust is a weekly joust held in at Double Dragon Academy. The joust is one of the longest running jousts in all of Second Life. The joust typically changes every week between a single-elimination joust, a team joust, a monthly championship joust, and a charity joust. Rules & Regulations Jousting competition organised by the Double Dragon Academy (DDA) for the purpose of skill improvement for students and its members. OFFICIATING 1) A DDA official shall provide guidelines to the participants on the rules. 2) "JOIN" the competition when the official announces board is "OPEN". After all have entered, the official will “CLOSE” the board and no further entrants will be allowed. Once the matches are “SEEDED”. All participants should remain in the viewing stands until their name is called to make ready or approach the list. 3) The Official may halt competition at any point to evaluate or review, without penalty of time being levied against contestant. 4) The Official has final say on decisions regarding a match. Arguing with the official will lead to disqualification. Please IM Nephilim Ventris or Kali V Rahu with protests for review on future rulings. Past rulings shall stand. LANCE & LIST 1) Approved lances: KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), or TAS. No modified lances allowed. 2) Blunt Tip Only (TAS/Kish) 3) For competitions, it is recommended the TAS lance setting not exceed position 6 on the HUD, which is close to the maximum left width for KISH, KK and MD lances . However, wider settings are permissible in practice or by mutual agreement of opponents when facing each other in competition. 4) List can vary in lane width, length and scripting to provide a wide variety of jousting experience. 5) Red lines on list lanes are used by the official as a visual guideline for judging turns so sharp they require a warning (35 degrees are the lines). Sharp turns resulting in a hit to the “back” of the avie will forfeit a point. Scripting on some list configurations may announce fouls which forfeit a point as well. MATCH 1) When contestant's name is announced for a match, exit the viewing stands and ready Horse, Lance HUD, and Lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. 2) Approach the list when instructed by the Official. A player will be disqualified if not ready to joust 3 minutes after being asked to approach. 3) Do not enter the list (activate countdown) until ready to joust. Uncontested hits resulting from ‘equipment failure’ or late starts are allowed at the discretion of the Official. 4) The match will be decided by the first to score 3 hits on their opponent, or the leader after 10 runs. 5) In the event of a tie after 10 runs, sudden death (first person to score an uncontested single hit) shall win the match. 6) The winners of each match will move up in standings on the bracket board. 7) The final match will be decided by the first to score 5 hits on their opponent, or the leader after 10 runs. In the event of a tie after 10 runs, sudden death (first person to score an uncontested single hit) shall decide the match. CONTESTANTS 1) Bipedal humanoid proportioned avies of any race permitted (humans, elves, dragons, lycans for example). 6' height or taller is recommended, but avies taller than 5’ permitted. No jousting provisions are made for avies smaller than 5' (Tinies for example) Any contestant is allowed to change their height before or after the competition, but not during. 2) Height indicators are installed under the scoreboard for reference. 3) Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. MOUNTS 1) Horses only, no fantasy mounts. Horses must have visually realistic proportions. 2) Rez horse once match is called. 3) Horse hooves should be visible at ground level and avie should appear realistically mounted on horse. 4) No speed boosts or race modes allowed. SPECTATORS 1) Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. 2) If roleplaying during the event, please abide by Double Dragon Academy RP guidelines. (available in "Rules of Joust' panel) AWARDS 1) There will be no prize purse awarded. 2) No trophy/plaques are awarded at DDA sponsored cadet competitions. v.8 Compiled by Forester Lowenhart, Double Dragon Academy, with additions by Nyza Stillwater as of 11/25/2014 Contact for additional questions.